An electronic apparatus may convert an analog input signal into a digital input signal using an analog to digital converter (ADC). This conversion may allow the apparatus to process the converted signal using digital electronic components, such as digital hardware and/or software, for example.
In certain contexts, there may be a mismatch between the sampling rate of the ADC and the processing capability of the digital electronic components. For instance, in a conventional real-time spectrum analyzer (RTSA), the ADC may sample the analog input signal at a rate that is higher than the bandwidth of an RTSA engine used to produce RTSA output signals. Consequently, the RTSA may not be able to process all of the available data in real-time.
Unfortunately, it is generally expensive to improve the processing capability of digital electronic components such as RTSA engines through conventional approaches. Accordingly, there is a general need for new approaches for improving the processing capability of these and other digital electronic components used in conjunction with high performance ADCs.